Monsters In The Closet
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: Soft footsteps made themselves known from upstairs, as they made their way towards the stairs. Paige needs to clear her baby's room from monsters. Paily as parents. :D Fluffy one shot.


**Monsters in the Closet, Paily Fic**

AN: ok so I saw this post of people wanting more Paily with kids fics and suddenly this idea crossed my mind. Have fun reading :3

Soft footsteps made themselves known from upstairs. As they made their way towards the stairs, Emily lifted herself up from her lovers embrace to look over the couch at the hallway. A small boy stood frowning at the doorway that separated the hall way from the living room.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Emily asked as she motioned for the boy to come over. The young boy made his way over and settled on Emily's lap. Emily hugged the boy and looked at Paige, her lover, who now sat closely next to them. A small smile crossed Paige's face as she started rubbing the boys small back.

"What's up, honey." She asked. The boy lifted his head from Emily's shoulder to look both young women in the eye. His eyes betrayed his fears as his honey brown eyes started to glass over with tears. "Did you hear a strange noise?" Emily asked as she looked at the little boy with wonder. Poor baby, she thought. She softly swayed and Paige gave him a kiss on his head.

The little boy nodded and softly spoke up. "The-there a-are monsters. They a-are i-in my r-room." He glanced from Emily to Paige and then duck back to cuddle Emily. "Kaelin, there is no such thing as monsters." Emily murmured in his soft and short brown curly hair. Paige raised her eyebrows at Emily, "You want me to go look, baby?" She asked the little boy. Kaelin nodded and sat back, smiling a bit at his mothers.

"Let's go on a monsterhunt then." Paige said grinning. She got off the couch and moved towards the stairs. Kaelin grabbed Emily's hand with his own tanned hands and pulled her to the stairs after Paige.

Once they reached his bedroom door he hid behind Emily and watched from between Emily's legs. "You let Paige hunt by herself?" Emily asked as she crouched to be at eyelevel with the boy.

The 6 year old stood frowning at both his mothers. Paige smiled and looked at the door that stood slightly ajar. "Okay, I'm going searching and if I find nothing you can come in. That's good?" Paige asked. Kaelin hugged Emily and nodded.

Watching as Paige walked in and checked under the bed, in his closet, outside and in his chest with toys, Kaelin smiled and whispered to Emily. "Momma's a hero." Emily giggled and run a hand through his hair. "She's our Batman and you are Robin, strong and confident ." Even though the boy shared both of the mother's facial and body structure, he had more the personality of Paige. With a bit of mingle of Emily's. He was a bit headstrong and disliked losing, though both parents were trying to learn him it's okay to lose once in a while.

Paige walked back out and smiled at her loves of her life. "It's all safe, Kaelin. Let's get you tucked in." Kaelin reached for Paige to pick him up and got carried to the bed. Both Emily and Paige gave him a kiss, only Emily whispered something in his ear. "If you get scared again, you can lie with us okay? I love you baby." "Lub joe two, mommy." Kaelin responded sleepily and he turned to lay on his side. Emily tucked him in and walked towards the hallway. Smiling at her beautiful wife and child.

Paige moved to click on the night lamp on the side of Kaelin's bed and then followed Emily out of the door. Before shutting the door she turned off the big lamp and said. "Goodnight Kaelin, I love you to the moon and back."

Kaelin's tiny voice was thick of sleep, but he responded anyway. "Night night, momma. I love you to Jupiter and back." The last words were stifled by a yawn.

Emily grinned at Paige as the bedroom door clicked shut. "Hey there, Batman." She said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Paige responded by placing her hands on Emily's hips. "Hey, beautiful."

They had it good at the age of only 28. They had settled during college at the age of 21 and chosen to get a child soon after. At 22, young Kaelin was born in the McCullers family and the college years were wrapped up and finished. With 24, Emily Fields got the name, McCullers-Fields, got to have a father daughter dance and wear the most beautiful dress ever. Kaelin was just two at that time and wore a little suit that matched Paige's, that was until he dropped into the mud. Both women had lovely jobs. Paige worked as a artist and school tutor and Emily worked as swimcoach on the same high school. Life was good.

Paige grinned and pulled Emily in for a kiss. Emily responded eagerly by deepening the kiss and pulling Paige towards their bedroom. Once inside she moved backwards until her legs hit the bed. She let herself fall down and pulled Paige with her. They lay like that for several minutes, sharing lazy loving kisses.

"I love you, Em."

"Hmhm, I love you too, to the stars and back."

AN: Kaelin is a name that means Rejoicer and Waterfall. I thought it'd be a nice name :3 Want me to write other oneshots or prompts. Message me :D


End file.
